Limeira
Queen is the constitutional head of the Mars Kingdom Parliament. She succeeded her father King Remsen after he was assassinated for reasons unknown under the orders of Aga Mbadi, the Assistant Chairman of LADDER, a fact that she does not know of. She was first introduced in Gunnm: Martian Memory before appearing again in Last Order. Appearance Limeira is a young, slim woman with wavy, medium coloured hair. She wears a long light coloured scarf, a long sleeved blouse, light coloured pants and soft shoes. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts her as being a brunette and wearing a white blouse and scarf. Limeira is almost never seen without her constant companion, a large teddy bear named König. http://jajatom.moo.jp/album_e/gallery.cgi?mode=view&no=13 "Calendar of GLO" Accessed 2011-03-27. As a toddler Limeira had rosy cheeks and wore a light coloured long sleeved shirt and sleeveless dress. In Gunnm: Martian Memory she first appears as a young teenager with dark brown hair that is tied back and wears a white headband and blue sleeveless dress. After becoming the ruler of Mars she has matured into a younger version of her mother, wearing similar attire. Personality Although young, Limeira possesses wisdom, compassion, and understanding beyond her years, although she still lapses into a more childlike and immature version of herself that is more reflective of her actual age on occasion. Believing that human life has meaning because it has a natural cycle, she is aligned with Kingdom Parliament's policy of rejecting Methuselyzation. This makes her sympathetic to the plight of children who have been subsequently deemed redundant, and she thus respects the Stellar Nursery Society, whose objective is to rescue unwanted children. History Limeira had a teddy bear when she was a toddler, but this one was much smaller than König. Since this time Zazie, an officer in the Mars Kingdom Parliament Army, has watched over her as her escort and bodyguard. Plot Three months before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT), Limeira and her retinue attended a session of LADDER in Ketheres. Following the session, she granted Aga Mbadi an audience, during which her behavior and insight, alternating between childlike wonder and astute oratory, confounded Mbadi, who revealed that he wished the Kingdom Parliament to unify Mars. Limeira was able to ask him about the truth behind the TV series Space Mbadi, and was disappointed to learn what actually happened from Mbadi himself. However she got him to open up about Lakshmi, the only woman he had ever loved, something that no one had been able to do before. When Alita and her companions were discovered by Zazie as stowaways on the Samoyed I after Kingdom Parliament departed Ketheres, Limeira ventured outside the ship to break up the fight that ensues between Alita and Zazie. Alita saved Limeira when she started to drift away and earned her trust, although it was the act of stowing away and the resulting fight with Zazie that put Limeira in danger. Nonetheless, she still extended an invitation to the stowaways to ask for any assistance after arriving on Leviathan I. After König was briefly stolen by Giraud and recovered in Alita's possession, Limeira attempted to save Giraud and his platoon by buying them. Although Alita and Zazie set off after the platoon in the Combat Chamber, they were too late and the platoon was wiped out. When Alita decided to capture all the flags in the Combat Chamber and halt the killing for two weeks, Limeira gave Zazie permission to accompany her for three days. This delayed the departure of the Samoyed I and the New Order transports who were to accompany it to Mars. Minister Jo Hann advised punishing Zazie for the delay and unwanted attention she had gained, but Limeira was willing to forgive her because of the friendship she had forged with Alita. During Operation Hagel, Zazie barely survived an encounter with the mysterious Frau X, who attacked her with a mysterious Panzer Kunst technique that condemns her to a slow death and transmits the Verschlag to whoever touches her head, blowing off their arms. Although Zazie did not tell Limeira about this, she finds out nonetheless and commanded Zazie to go participate in the ZOTT, both to possibly get cured by Alita and to support the Space Angels. The Kingdom Parliament later granted asylum to the Stellar Nursery Society after their base on Szeged is destroyd, and König and Limeira greeted the Guntroll when they made a break for Mars during Round 1 while Caerula Sanguis was fighting Alita. One the eve of the finals between the Space Angels and the Space Karate Forces, Limeira was one of the spectators shown who will follow the match. Other appearances Gally encounters Limeira in Gunnm: Martian Memory after she arrives in the palace of the Mars kingdom. Limeira pretends to be a spy while wandering around the palace at night, but this does not fool anyone. After the death of her mother, she becomes the ruler of Mars. Limeira is also discussed in volume 3 of Gunnm Works. References Category:People of the Mars Kingdom Parliament Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Females Category:Characters